The Inuyasha movies: In 15 minutes!
by hotaruangel
Summary: Well, here's my spin of the Inuyasha movies: (seeing as I'm the first to do it) All will be humourous parodies of the films, and do not serve as a replacement for seeing the film. Read for a good laugh!
1. Affections Touching Across Time

I randomly decided to type this for my friends and I. After I finished, they told me to put it online on so here I am! Oh, and my friends are Dana and Victoria, and My name is Erica, just so you know. (not that we are in the parody or anything like that) :)

and this isn't a substitute for the movie, although you can get a general idea. and if you havn't seen the movie, then you will not find this as funny as someone who has the movie memorized.

So, anyways,

Inuyasha the Movie 1: Affections Touching across time

IN 15 MINUTES!(or more…)

* * *

_Creepy white wind fights equally creepy black wind inside the Sacred Jewel. We then get to see it shatter into +counts+ about 158 pieces. One of these shards go through a creepy forest and hits a tree…_

**Spawn of Tree**+emerges+

**Spawn of Tree**: RAWHHH! I am a scary plot point! PHEAR ME!

* * *

_(cough)Sailor Moon(cough) The moon reflects on the lake. Sesshy walks by. More vague plot points appear. A pretty (cough)butterfly(cough) moth flitters around._

**Sesshy: **What the hell?

**Plot Point 1: **We want your father's teeth

**Sesshy: **Why?

**Plot Point 1: **We are studying dentistry. HAND IT OVER!

**Sesshy: **ok. +hands over sword+

**Director: **CUT! You are supposed to fight them!

Take 2:

**Plot Point 1**+does a Baywatch on the water+

**Plot Point 2**+follows+

**Sesshy**+counts to the number 2+

_Sesshy does the WWF smackdown on (cough)Ruri and Hari(cough) plot points._

**Random Frog**: _Shouldn't have done that…I mean _Rib bit…Rib bit…. _That was convincing, right?_

**Spawn of Tree: **Wrong fang bitches! Of course I already knew that but I decided to waste 38 seconds of film! Find the other one! The only one strong enough to break the curse that will be revealed at a later time is the Tetsusaiga!

**Erica: **That just might be vague enough to work…

* * *

**Sota:** Grandpa! Breakfast! 

**Grandpa:** +hyperventilates+ Look! Pretty Flowers that have no significance in the movie whatsoever!

**Sota:** Cool! Screw Breakfast!

**Kagome**+burns frying pan+

_She then runs outside with that huge yellow backpack (What else is in there?) and takes a trip to the department of backstory for all the people who have been living in a cave making action figures out of toe jam who couldn't watch Inuyasha._

**People who have never seen Inuyasha**: OMG! She jumped in the well! (These people will be called PWNSI from now on)

**Inuyasha Fans**: Duh, the well has a name…The Bone Eaters well!

**PWNSI:** OMG! Her bones are going to be eaten!

Erica: Can we move on please? I'm getting a headache…

* * *

In the Feudal Era: 

Scary scorpion comes out of the ground.

**Shippo**: What is that+points+

**Miroku**: What+Scratches head+ Oh, a giant scorpion.

**Sango**: What's it doing here?

**Inuyasha**: It gives me something to fight so the music fits in with the scene. And it gets me a jewel shard to give Kagome to put in that bottle that never seems to get any fuller no matter how many episodes we go through.

_Kagome climbs out of the well, and grabs her bike. How it got to the Feudal Era? Who knows? She then introduces the entire cast!_

**Shippo**+Transforms into stone+

**Sango**+Throws big boomerang+

**Miroku**+Catches Sango when she falls+

**Sango**: Wow, thanks for catching me. If I died now that would totally screw up the story.

**Miroku**+gropes+

**Sango**+Smack+

**Miroku-Sango Shippers**: YAY!

**Inuyasha and Kirara**: Get a room or something.

**Myoga:** Kagome! I got scared so I found you! Go help Inuyasha!

**Scorpion:** +spits spit of acid doom+

**Inuyasha**: Stop spitting your spit of acid doom+gets smacked by scorpion+

**Shippo**: are you ok?

**Inuyasha**: Just having an off day….

**Shippo**: That's because you are useless without Kagome.

**Inuyasha**+stretches Shippo's face+

**Kagome:** I'm here after taking my sweet ass time!

**Inuyasha:** Kagome!

**Sango**: Kagome!

**Miroku**: Kagome!

**Scorpion**: Kagome!

**Everyone**+looks a scorpion+

**Scorpion:** What? I felt left out…

**Inuyasha**: Where were you?

**Kagome**: I made lunch.

**Scorpion**+charges+

**Inuyasha**+save Kagome+

**Kag-Inu Shippers** : YAY!

**Erica:** Let's count and see how often this happens, shall we? He saved her once so far…

**Inuyasha:** Are you ok, bitch?

**Shippo:** I'm fine thanks!

**Inuyasha:** ….

**Scorpion**: Ok, enough of this. +charges+ By the way, the sacred jewel shard in on my tail.

**Inuyasha**: Wave to the sword of doom….

**Kagome**: AHHHHH!

**Inuyasha**+saves Kagome+ (for the 2nd time in 2 seconds!)

**Kag-Inu shippers:** YAY!

**Erica:** The shippers are going to be yaying for a while…

**Miroku**: Wind Tunnel!

**Scorpion**+dies death+

**Inuyasha**+puts Kagome down+

**Kag-Inu Shippers**: YAY!

**Erica**: Give it a rest already, will ya?

**Kagome**: We did it!

**Kirara**+turns cute+

**Scorpion**+bubbles ominously+

**Kagome**: Do I have to?

**Scorpion**+still bubbling+

**Inuyasha**: Fine. Don't do it. We can end this movie right here and now.

**Kagome**+grabs shard+ Can't do that. The second movie makes this _so _worth it.

**Scorpion**+stops bubbling ominously+

**Spawn of Tree**: I see you….

* * *

**Kagome:** +lays out picnic+

**Kagome's bike:** +is beaten up+

**Inuyasha**: This doesn't look edible.

**Kagome**: Screw you! Eat the Damn food!

**Shippo: **+grabs food+

**Inuyasha: **+grabs the same food+

Awkward pause….

**Inuyasha**+Smacks Shippo+

**Shippo**+cries for mommy+

**Miroku: **Now, let Shippo have what he wants...+grabs food+

**Shippo: **+grabs same food+

**Miroku**+eats his words+

**Inuyasha**: RAMEN! Kagome, be a good girl and make me ramen.

**Kagome**: SIT times ten!

_Inuyasha is facing his new favorite spot…the ground. _

**Kagome's Bike**+cries in pain+

**Kirara**+whines for attention+ _can I go betray you now?_

**Sango**: Come back!

* * *

**Kagome**: I hate him…I'll never make him lunch again…he's sleeping on the couch tonight! Shit, did I say that out loud? 

**Kagome's bike: **+falls over in pain+

**Kagome**: Stupid bike!

**Kagome's bike**: _love you too, bitch._

**Sango**: OMG Kirara! You ran away!

**Kirara**: _I hate Shipoo. I mean Shippo._

**Ruri and Hari: **We'll take the Kitty now.

**Miroku**: Will you bear my children?

**Sango**: No. _I will. _+smacks Miroku+

**Miroku-Sango Shippers**: YAY!

**Ruri and Hari: **+blows on leaf+attacks Sango with baby scorpions+

**Erica**+blows on leaf+ _It just isn't the same. _

**Miroku**: I'll save you+opens Wind Tunnel+

**Ruri: **+takes Wind Tunnel+

**Miroku**: Dude, that's gonna kill you. Neat Trick though.

**Sango: **+falls on Miroku+

**Miroku-Sango Shippers: **YAY!

**Ruri: **+Wind Tunnel+

**PWNSI: **OMG! The wind tunnel has been duplicated!

**Inuyasha Fans**: Shut up and watch the movie!

**Pointy Arrow**: RAWWW! I'm a pointy arrow! That conveniently missed your arm!

**Ruri**: Pointy Arrow! Let's run!

**Kirara**: _Finally, a break from Shippo. _+takes Ruri and Hari away+

**Kaede**: Welcome to the first movie, Miroku and Sango.

**Sango: **Thanks for taking your sweet ass time to show up.

**Kaede**: Listen to the trees.

**Miroku**: ….

**Kaede**: _sings: _And Paint with all the colors of the wind!

**Miroku and Sango: **+steps back slowly+

* * *

_Kikyo's soul stealers soul steal and well, generally creep everyone out. _

**Kikyo**+makes a cameo+

**Dana**: OMFG I HATE HER!

**Erica: **Look, a butterfly!

**Dana**+chases butterfly+

**Kikyo**: The tree is sad. I will cheer it up!

**Moth**: _I'm lost! _

**Kikyo: **Is someone after Inuyasha?

**PWNSI: **OMG! Inuyasha is in danger!

**Erica**: Geez….

**Victoria**: Dude, I know.

**Kagome's Bike**+cries from beating+

**Kagome: **Stupid Bike!

**Kikyo: **+hugs tree in the distance+

**Kagome**+drops bike and hides from Kikyo's tree hugging power+

**Bike: **_I'm so over this_

**Kagome**: Hey! She's gone! Cool!

* * *

**Inuyasha**+stalks angrily through forest+ 

**Shippo**: Why are you stalking angrily through the forest?

**Erica**: This is why Dubbing sucks.

**Dana: **Kikyo…die….+sways slowly side to side+

**Inuyasha: **I'm looking for Kagome so I can show my manly power

**Shippo: **You love her, don't you?

**Inuyasha**+sees Kikyo's soul stealers+ _Ahh, earth, clay, and death, so lovely…_

**Kagome**: Well, I wonder why Kikyo was hugging _this _tree. OOO! Sharp and pointy object…must touch it+pricks finger (cough)on the spindle of spinning wheel and falls asleep(cough)+

**Inuyasha**: You klutz. Good thing you cut yourself. Now I can bandage you up. +rips handkerchief+

**Erica**+wonders why he had Kagome's handkerchief+

**Kagome-Inuyasha Shippers**: YAY! YAY! YAY!

**Victoria**: Give it a rest, will ya?

**Inuyasha:** Where's my bitch, Kikyo?

**Dana**: Must…Kill…Kikyo…

**Moths:** +poison powder+

**Inuyasha**: Don't breathe, Kagome.

**Kagome**: ok.

**Victoria**: This is an accident waiting to happen…

**Spawn of Tree:** +appears+

**Inuyasha**: So you are the enemy in this movie?

**Menomaru**: Yup.

I**nuyasha**: Are you ok, Kagome?

**Kagome**+passes out+

**Inuyasha**: Guess not…

_Menomaru and Inuyasha fight and Inuyasha loses. Tetsusaiga flies away. Menomaru gets pissed cause he can't touch the sword. _

**PWNSI:** OMG INUYASHA IS DEAD!

**Inuyasha fans**: OMG shut up and watch the damn movie!

**PWNSI**+Cries+ poor Inuyasha…

* * *

I**nuyasha**+wakes up+ 

**PWNSI**+cheers+

**Shippo**: Don't open your wounds!

**Inuyasha:** Where's Kagome?

**Bike**: _What is he looking at me for? You think that I would take her? _

**Inuyasha:** She's been taken while I was dead passed out! I'm a terrible person!

**Myoga**: No time for that now. Menomaru is bad, go kill him and save your girl. He is the son the evil thing that your father battled. The End.

**Inuyasha:** You are going to help.

**Myoga:** No

**Inuyasha:** Yes. +ties Myoga to him+

**Erica:** That can be taken in _so _many different ways.

* * *

**Kagome**+is tied up+ 

**Menomaru**+looks spiffy+

**Kagome:** +resists the mind possession+

**Menomaru**: Here, use this Shard that Kagome didn't sense earlier.

**Hari:** Mmmkay.

**Kagome:** +absorbs shard+ HAHA! I broke your dumb roots! Who are you? Where's Inuyasha?

**Kagome**+grabs arrows+

**Hari:** Fear the moths!

**Hiraikotsu**+attacks moths+

**Sango and Miroku**+appear+

**Kagome:** You found me!

**Sango:** You were missing+attacks Hari+

**Miroku:** +attacks Ruri+

**Kagome**+shoots arrow that conveniently missed Menomaru's head+ In a desperate attempt to save my sorry shooting skills I will pretend I meant to do that!

**Menomaru**+goes to attack Kagome+ Damn bait!

**Inuyasha:** I'll save you Kagome!

**Inuyasha-Kagome Shippers**: YAY!

**Miroku**: Inuyasha!

**Sango:** Inuyasha!

**Ruri:** Inuyasha!

**Erica**: Not this again…

**Inuyasha**: Wind Scars Menomaru

_Myoga conveniently explains the movie. Inuyasha Wind Scar's and then breaks the curse mentioned above. Menomaru then goes into the fetal position in his father's uterus, and then the gang leaves to watch. Inuyasha's stupidity blows everyone in a far proximity from everyone else. The Tree of Ages (cough)from the Legend of Zelda(cough) grows. A lot. Menomaru pulls a Kikyo and steals everyone's souls. Kagome arrives with Shippo in Kaede's village. _

**

* * *

**

**Sesshy**+makes a cameo+

**Rin**+runs to Sesshy+

**Jakken**+freaks out+

* * *

_Sango and Miroku are alone in a cave with a beaver. They get Hacchi to go with them with blackmail. _

Really Sad and Confusing Part of Movie :Begins

**Inuyasha**: I must keep going and ignore all the common sense I may have. _Must not break my image of being stubborn +_lets Myoga go+

**Menomaru:** +blows on leaf+

**Dana**: Too bad we can't do that…

_**Kagome:** +becomes possessed+_

**Kaede**: Here, have some water.

_**Kagome**: I don't want your water! Die!_

**Non-italicized Kagome**: Run away Kaede!

* * *

_**Kagome**+walks to mysterious bridge+_

**Inuyasha**: (cough)Kikyo!(cough) Kagome! I'm glad that you are ok.

**Kagome**: Run away!

_**Kagome**+ Leans into Inuyasha+_

**Kagome**: Inuyasha…Get away

_**Kagome**+Stabs Inuyasha with abnormally long nails+ _

**Inuyasha**: Ka...gome…You must be possessed! _Either that or really pissed about Kikyo_

**Inuyasha-Kagome Shippers**+start crying+

**Erica**: No! Even this makes me sad!

**Inuyasha**: Snap out of it, Kagome! I'll make out with you if I have to! _How dare he do this to Kagome! _

_**Kagome**+Throws acid nails+_

**Inuyasha**: Is that Kikyo?

_**Kagome**+Stabs Inuyasha 5 times+_

**Kagome**: Inuyasha, please, get away from me! Run!

_**Kagome**+makes an arrow and bow out of a leaf+_

* * *

**Sango**: Hiraikotsu!

_Hiraikotsu slices through Menomaru's uterus and temporarily breaks the hold he has on Kagome. _

**Miroku**+rubs Sango's hand+

**Miroku-Sango shippers**: YAY!

* * *

**Kagome:** +drops arrow+ Get away! I have no control over my body! Run! 

Inuyasha: I'm sick of everyone telling me to run! I'm not running, not without you! I'm not leaving you behind!

**Kagome Inuyasha Shippers** (+Erica, Dana, and Victoria): Aww….

**Ruri and Hari:** +Fight+

**Kagome:** +loses control+

_**Kagome:** +Stretches bow+_

**Kagome**: NO…No…NOO!

_**Arrow**+strikes Inuyasha+_

**Inuyasha**: Ka…go…me…

**Kagome:** INUYASHA+breaks curse+

**Kagome:** +hugs Inuyasha+ I'm sorry!

**Kikyo**: How Ironic…

**Dana**: must…kill Kikyo…

**Kagome**: Kikyo…

**Kiky**o: Go! You are truly my incarnation. So go back to your own time. You do not belong here.

**Kagome**: Should I ask follow up questions about this?

**Kikyo**+pushes Kagome down the well+

**Wel**l+clogs up+

**Victoria**: Well, if that happened ten seconds earlier, the movie would be totally different…

* * *

Back in Kagome's time: 

**Grandfather**+prays for the snow to stop falling+

**Dana**+prays for the snow to fall in Florida+

**Erica**: I know from experience that doesn't work.

**Kagome**+goes through teenage angst+

The Feudal Era:

_Miroku and Sango battle. And battle. Kirara headbutts a tree to break the curse. (why didn't Kagome think of that?)_

Kaede+finds Inuyasha+

_**Sango** gets Kirara back._

_**Sango Kirara Shippers**: yay!_

_**Erica:** That's just wrong…_

Modern time:

**Kagome's mom**: told you not to burn the frying pan.

**Kagome**+cries+

**Kagome's mom:** +explains the sentimental value of tree+

**Shikon Shards**+glow+

**Erica:** and they didn't do that before because….?

**Kagome:** I'm still connected….

* * *

The feudal era:

The battle between the wind tunnels continue. And Hari gets sucked into the tunnel because she's a bitch.

**Miroku**: She said I was handsome…

**Sango**+cuts Ruri in half+

**Menomaru: **+takes Ruri's soul+

**Erica**+laughs+

**Dana**: That's sick…

**Victoria**: You know that was good…

* * *

The modern era…and feudal

**Kagome: **I miss Inuyasha…I can feel him…

**Inuyasha: **Kagome, is that you?

**Kagome**: Inuyasha? Are you ok?

**Erica: **+facepalm+

**Inuyasha**: yes. You got scared.

**Kagome**: Inuyasha

**Inuyasha: **Hey, you are here Kagome.

**Kagome**: I hurt you.

**Inuyasha**+gets up+ Stop it. +hugs Kagome+

**Shippers**: YAY!

**Inuyasha**: I need you with me Kagome…haven't you realized that yet?

**Shippers**: YAY!

**Inuyasha**: come back Kagome.

**Shippers**: YAY!

**Kagome**: The Well is stuffed with roots.

**Inuyasha: **Use a sacred arrow.

**Kagome**: I have one in the tree+takes arrow+

Feudal Era:

**Inuyasha: **Starts wind scar….

* * *

Modern Era:

**Kagome**+shoots arrow+

Feudal Era

KABOOM! Inuyasha is buried under debris…

**Kagome**: made it!

**Inuyasha: **You idiot!

**Kagome**: I was just following your directions.

Inuyasha fights giant Menomaru…and I learn that evil is not only bad, its really ugly too…

Kagome aims for his forehead…and hits his wing and gets rid of it. In anger, he forces her off the cliff…

And she (cough)dies! (cough)Is saved by Kirara.

**Kagome:** Wow, my shooting skills really suck in this movie.

**Sango**: You ok?

**Kagome**: Take me back to the danger, please.

**Kagome**: Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha**: Kagome!

**Kagome: **+leaps off Kirara+

**Inuyasha**: you Idiot+catches Kagome+ That was reckless…

**Kagome: **I knew you'd catch me…

**Miroku**: Sango, its your turn…

**Sango**: I'll pass. +thows shoulder pad at Miroku+

_With the power of the Sacred Arrow…and the backlash wave, Menomaru is defeated. _

_And Myoga proves he is not a complete coward and gets smacked for it._

_END. (FIN)_

Kagome: What do you say I prepare a special lunch again?

Inuyasha: Just put the pickled radish in there. The omelette stuff was in my way.

Kagome+flames of hell+ SIT BOY!

* * *

its not like i want you to leave a **review,** i mean its up to you whether or not you want to leave a **review**, but a **reveiw** sure would be nice because** reviews** make me happy... :)

So please review.

Cuz i have the parody of the second movie already typed up :)


	2. The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass

I feel like I have to explain. Dana has well, _aggressive _tendencies when it comes to Kikyo. And someone asked if they could put this on their website. Well, I don't have a problem with that, but you have to give me proper credit (link back to the real story, leave a review, put my email address, etc.)

Make sure you e-mail me first, the address is in my user profile. (that way I can look at your pretty websites!)

And my friends didn't come up with this at all. I did it on my own (yup, it surprises me too)

And no, Dana really can't make popcorn…

* * *

Inuyasha the movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass 

In 15 minutes!

**Dana: **Hey! Should I make popcorn?

**Erica**: OMG no! Do you _want _to kill us?

**Dana**: I don't burn it…much…+makes popcorn+

**Erica**: Wow! It's…burnt….

**Victoria**: Can we watch the movie now?

**Dana**+munches on popcorn+

**Erica**+rolls eyes+ anyways…+presses play+

* * *

Scene: Mysterious Shack that didn't exist till this movie 

**Inuyasha:** +looks hot in human form+

**Kagome**: Ok, I'm ready to go outside.

**Inuyasha:** Don't play in the street, and be home by 4:30.

**Kagome**: Ok.

* * *

Outside Mysterious Shack: 

**Kagome:** It's really quiet.

**Random Fish**+jumps+splish+ _There, did that help?_

* * *

Scene: Big Forest 

_Naraku is running through the forest._

**Hiraikotsu**+kills trees+

**Erica**: Hmm…Sango must be nearby…

**Sango**+appears+ Father, Kohaku…I love you, I'm going to get revenge for our village.

**Erica: **wow, I'm getting good at this.

**Naraku**+slides+

**Sango: **NARAKU+swings Hiraikotsu+

**Naraku**: miss me; miss me, now you've got to kiss me+turns ugly+

**Kirara**+attacks Naraku+

**Sango**: Thanks Kirara. If he killed me now that would have totally screwed up this movie, too.

**Kirara**: _Stop nearly getting yourself killed, bitch!_

**Sango Kirara Shippers: **YAY!

**Erica: **That is so wrong…

**Dana**: On so many levels…

**Sango: **+cuts off Naraku's ugly lobster claw+

**Naraku**+skips away+

**Sango: **Miroku! He's coming your way!

**Erica: **What if Naraku like…changed directions?

**Miroku: **Wind Tunnel!

**Saimyosho: **Bzzz….

**Miroku: **Shit, didn't think this through…

**Naraku**+shows his ugly face+ Perish…

**Erica**: HEY! The subtitle says Die! That's two different words…Damn Dubbing.

**Dana**: want some popcorn?

**Sacred Arrow: **RAWWWW+hits Naraku's arm+ _I love my job…_

**Kagome**: You are going down Naraku!

**Naraku**: Wench!

**Kagome: **Only Inuyasha can call me that+shoots another pointy arrow+

**Arrow: **+goes through Naraku's chest+ _God this is fun._

**Kagome: **Wow, my shooting skills are way better in this movie…

**Naraku**+gets fat and explodes+

**Shippo**: I'll save you Kagome! _I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…_

**Miroku**: AHHH!

**Kirara: **+catches Miroku+

**Sango: **Miroku!

**Sango-Miroku Shippers**: YAY!

**Naraku**+turns into Spider Naraku+ PHEAR ME!

**Victoria**: Wow…He's standing on the lake…cool

**Kagome**: Is that Naraku's true form?

**Translation for all those in doubt**: That's Naraku's true form!

**Sango: **Hey Kagome, Where's Inuyasha?

**Kagome**+shakes head+

**Sango: **…

**Miroku**: Well, its up to us. Let's go!

**Kirara**+charges+

**Kagome**: You ready Shippo?

**Shippo: **Yes _no._

**Kagome**: Let's go…

**Shippo: **fine+Transforms into a stork+

**Shippo's Bow**+looks spiffy+

**Kagome**: Nice bow.

**Shippo**: I'm Not a Stork+glares at Erica+

**Erica: **Dude, that's a stork

**Audience**+nods in agreement+

**Shippo**: I'm a Seagull!

**Naraku**+charges at (stork) seagull.+

**(Stork) Seagull**+flies away like a stork+

**Naraku**+Spits smoke of doom+

**Kagome and Shippo**+make undignified scramble from smoke of doom+

**Miroku: **Aim from His legs even though there's a barrier and it would be pointless.

**Sango**: Ok. Sounds good to me.

**Miroku: **+gropes+

**Sango-Miroku Shippers**: YAY!

**Sango**: This is hardly the time! You are depraved+smack+

**Miroku: **_It's not like I've never touched you there before…_

**Sango-Miroku Shippers: **So that means there is a time for groping…

**Inuyasha**: What are they doing out there? I can't stand it anymore!

**Myoga**: No, wait+squish+

screaming in distance+

**Kagome and Shippo**: AHHH! Must escape smoke of doom!

**Inuyasha**: Kagome!

**Shippo**+flies upward at last moment+

**Naraku**+smashes the shack+

**Kagome**: Inuyasha!...INUYASHA!

**Sun**+comes up+

**Victoria**: I love how fast the sun comes up…

**Inuyasha: **+twitches ears+

**Miroku with handprint on face: **Look down there!

**Kagome: **He made it!

**Inuyasha**: Sorry to keep you waiting, Naraku.

**Dana**+chokes on popcorn+ OMG he looks so cool!

* * *

Credits: Begin! 

**Inuyasha**+breaks barrier+

**Barrier: **+breaks+

* * *

**Sango: **You get the right side 

**Miroku: **Ok!

**Sango**+throws Hiraikotsu at the left legs+

**Kirara**+takes them to the other side+

**Miroku: **+smashes legs on the right+

**Erica**: That's the best plan they've _ever_ had.

**Dana: **and they don't do that in the episodes because?

* * *

**Kagome**: Inuyasha! 

**Inuyasha**: Where's the jewel shard?

**Kagome**: On his back.

**Inuyasha**+jumps and stabs Naraku's back+

**Naraku's back: **KABOOM!

**Pieces of Naraku**+attack Inuyasha+

**Kagome**+runs to Inuyasha+

**Inuyasha**: Outta the way, bitch +shoves Kagome+

**Inuyasha**+is surrounded by Naraku+

**Everyone else**+does nothing to get him out+

**Inuyasha: **GET YOUR FILTHY BODY OFF OF ME!

**Naraku**+gets his filthy body off of Inuyasha+

**Erica**: that can be taken in _so_ many different ways…

* * *

**Miroku: **Sango+throws his staff to Sango+ 

**Staff**+ hits Sango+

**Director**: CUT!

**Naraku: **I can't take this anymore! I'm going to my trailer!

**Director**: Do you want your paycheck or not?

**(Naraku's TRUE past:** He looks scary outside, but he's  
actually a nice young man who loves animals and cooking. During  
weekends, he does volunteer work. He's ranked number one as 'the  
best husband material' by peers, although one small flaw is that he  
cries a lot.)

Take 2:

**Miroku: **Sango+throws staff to Sango+

**Sango**+catches staff+

**Sango**+throws Hiraikotstaff at Naraku+

**Inuyasha: **WIND SCAR!

**Kagome: **+shoots arrow+

**Naraku: **+looks scared+

**Sango: **+hides behind Kirara+

**Miroku: **+hides behind log+

**Inuyasha: **+holds Kagome in his arms+

**Kagome Inuyasha Shippers: **YAY!

**Naraku**+explodes+

* * *

**Kikyo**+turns around+ 

**Sesshy**+turns around+ _too bad this my only scene in the whole movie..._

**Kagura**+stops walking+

**Dana**: OMG I HATE HER!

**Kagura**: I got my heart back!

**Kanna**: Naraku is dead…

**Kohaku**: I remember my sister, Sango!

**Erica: **Well, wasn't that a great movie? It was long too.

**Dana: **OMG!

**Victoria**: What?

**Dana**: I'm out of popcorn

**Erica and Victoria: **+facepalm+

**Audience: **+Gets up to leave+ Well, now that Naraku is dead…

**Erica: **Wait…The movie's not over yet…

**Everyone: **+is confused+

* * *

**Inuyasha**+is still holding Kagome+ 

**Kagome Inuyasha Shippers: **YAY!

**Miroku**: OMG! My wind tunnel is gone! Shit, now how am I supposed to fight?

**Everyone in unison: **Miroku's wind tunnel has disappeared!

**Kirara: **+turns cute+

* * *

Scene: Big creepy forest 

**Kagura**: What are we looking for?

**Kanna: **I will purposely avoid your question and ask a different one

**Kagura: **Mmmkay, sounds good.

**Kanna**: What do you wish?

**Kagura**: Freedom.

**Kanna**+keeps walking+

**Kagura**?

**Kanna: **Your wish will come true.

**People who have never seen Inuyasha: (PWNSI) **: OMG Kanna is a genie!

**Inuyasha Fans: **Why do we even bother?

* * *

Scene: Somewhere in a less creepy forest 

**Mysterious Dude: **Where is Mt. Fuji? And its dark, as it always is at night.

**Kagome: **+is bathing+

**Sango**+is bathing too+

**Sango: **What do we do now that Naraku is dead?

**Kagome**+shrugs+ probably I'll still look for the jewel shards._ When all the shards are found, then what do I do? I won't have a reason to come back here._

**Sango: **+stands up, showing huge scar+

**PWNSI: **OMG what happened to Sango?

**Inuyasha Fans: **Well, its backstory.

**PWNSI**: Hey, and how come Kagome didn't take us all to the department of backstory in this movie?

**Inuyasha Fans**: Wow, you are right! Cool! You guys are on our good side now…

**Kagome**: We have to look for your brother, too.

**Mysterious Dude**+is watching everything+ Ohh! Celestial Maidens bathing!

**Miroku: **What are you doing here? _Wow, I'm a lot less perverted in this movie than the last one._

**Sango: **Who's there?

**Miroku**: Seriously, what are you doing here+gets hit by log thrown by Sango+

**Sango: **You are such a pervert+throws bolder on Miroku+

**Inuyasha**: What's that noise+charges+ _if Miroku is being perverted, he's going down!_

**Kagome**: OMG Inuyasha SIT!

**Inuyasha**+subdued in the water+

**Mysterious Dude**: Thank God they didn't find me. +walks away+

* * *

Scene: Big pond of Shallow water

**Kanna: **Recites: To meet nevermore, Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my heart, What good this potion of life, all is but dust in the wind.

**Moon**+becomes full+

**Kanna**+reflects the moonlight into the mirror in the pond+

**Lady in Mirror**: Naraku is dead. Cool, hey, and What UP. I am the (cough_enemy_cough) Celestial Maiden in this movie. My name is Kaguya. Eternal Night shall be mine.

**Castle in Big Lake**+emerges+

**Kaguya: **I'm brainwashing you and telling you I can grant your wish

**Kagura: **Even though you are brainwashing me I will do it so that this movie is a bit longer.

* * *

Kagome's Era 

**Teacher**: To meet nevermore, Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my heart, What good this potion of life, all is but dust in the wind. I will never see Princess Kaguya again. The tears of sadness overflow and send me adrift on the sea of loneliness. What good is this potion of immortality? I have no use for it now"

**Erica**: Wow…

**Victoria**: That's deep…

**Dana**: I hate popcorn.

**Kagome**+is sleeping through a major plot point+

**Class+**Is over+

**Kagome's friends**+are annoying+

**Kagome**: _That's right! Kaguya went to the moon and never came back. I wonder how long I can travel between the two dimensions of time?_

**Victoria**: And she made that connection…how?

**Kagome's friend: **Hey, your bitch is here, Kagome.

**(Kagome's Bitch) Hojo**: Here. Have soda. Come with me to a fair even though I know you will bail.

**Sota**: Sis! Inuyasha…merferwerfl.

**Kagome**: …Bye

**Everyone**+looks at soda+

* * *

By a dog store… 

**Dogs**: bark! Bark! (Meow!)

**Kagome**: what?

**Sota**: I let Inuyasha out of the house and can't find him.

**Kagome**: Shut up you dumb dogs! SIT!

Thump!

**Inuyasha**: YOU BITCH!

**Kagome**: HIDE IN THE PHOTO BOOTH!

**Sota**+inserts change+

**Photo Booth**+takes picture+

**Inuyasha**: Get down, Kagome+tries to protect her from the photo taking power+

**Photo Booth**+takes picture+ _I'm just doing my job!_

**Inuyasha**: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!

**Photo booth**+takes picture+ _NO! Don't hurt me!_

**Kagome**: SIT!

* * *

Feudal Era: long orange river. 

**Erica**: Dana, eat this.

**Victoria**: When did you make popcorn?

**Erica**+shrugs+ who knows?

**Victoria**: HEY! It's not burnt+eats popcorn+

**Dana**: This is so unfair…

* * *

**Kanna**+picks up round marble+ 

**Kagura**: That's the crystal from the Dragon's neck?

**Kanna**+nods+

* * *

_Kikyo's soul stealers: APPEAR!_

**Erica**: Kikyo must be nearby…

**Kikyo: **+appears+

**Kikyo**: …

**Kikyo**: A demonic aura replaced Naraku's. I will figure it out and become the true hero of this movie!

**Dana**: MUST KILL KIKYO+throws empty popcorn bowl at TV+

**TV**+crack+sizzle+

**Dana**: Oh shit…

**Victoria**: We can fix this!

**Erica**: Duct Tape fixes everything+fixes TV+ Yeah, your mom will never notice, Dana.

**Dana**: Let's watch this at Erica's house…

* * *

**Kagura: **+floats on feather+ 

**Kanna**+drops (cough_marble_cough) crystal in one of lakes of Mount Fuji+

**Kaguya**: recites: Oh arrow of mine, with power pure and immense to slay the dragon, do your good deed fast and swift, grasp the crystal in its neck.

**Chinese symbol of Wind: **+lights up+

Lake Shoji:

**Kanna: **+drops holly into the lake+

**Kaguya: **recites: I ventured to see If what I had heard was true, But this jeweled sprig with leaves so real, 'twas nothing more than an empty promise.

**Chinese symbol of earth**+lights up+

Kaguya's mirror:

**Kaguya**: Three more remain…

**Kagura**: Mmmkay, what's next?

**Kanna**: Inuyasha…he who wears the cloth woven from the Fire rat.

**PWNSI: **OMG Inuyasha is in Danger!

**Inuyasha Fans**: And you were just getting on our good side too…

* * *

The area surrounding the Bone Eater's Well: 

**Inuyasha:** What are you doing?

**Kagome**: Well, since we don't have pictures of each other, we might as well keep them.

**Inuyasha**: What's that?

**Kagome: **A locket. Promise to never take it off.

**Inuyasha**: When did you get it?

**Kagome: **…

**Inuyasha**: Why can't I take it off?

**Kagome**: It will grant your wishes. Way better than the Sacred Jewel.

**Inuyasha**: So I can send you home forever now?

**Kagome**: …No.

**Inuyasha**: Well, its stupid then. +takes off locket+

**Kagome**: What's wrong with it+hands it back to him+ You are a jerk.

**Inuyasha**: What did you say+A.D.D. kicks in+ Bye. +runs+

**Kagome**: …

**Inuyasha**: I smell Naraku…he's still alive…_he needs to invest into some deodorant_

* * *

Big open clearing free of trees 

**Kagura**: Hey Inuyasha! What's up?

**Inuyasha**: Not much. You here to avenge Naraku?

**Kagura**: No, But I will make my answer vague so you won't understand. +Blade of Wind+

**Inuyasha**+jumps+ Then why the visit?

**Kagu**ra: … Dance of Blades!

**Kagome**: I'm here! Hey Kagura+waves+

**Kagura**: Dance of the Dragon!

**Inuyasha**+is surrounded+

**Kagura: **+blades of wind+

**Inuyasha's haori**+is cut+

**Piece**+flies away+

**Piece**+is caught by Kagura+

**Kagome**: Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha**: Stay away!

**Full moon unnoticed until now**+appears+

**Everyone**+looks at moon+

**Kaguya**: recites: the white hot flames of my love for you cannot burn this raiment of fur. My raiment sleeves dried of tears Now on this day I don't.

Hi Inuyasha. I'm going to taunt you.

**Inuyasha**: I hate you.

**Kaguya**: You want to be a demon…

**Inuyasha**: Wind Scar…

**Wind Scar: **+unscars+

**Kagura: **Dance of the Dragon!

**Inuyasha: **Backlash wave!

**Big Black Hole: **+explodes+

I**nuyasha**+stares stupidly at death+

**Kagome**: SIT!

**Inuyasha**+is sat+

_**Kaguya**: The flow of time is different around that girl…_

_**Audience**: Thank you Captain Obvious…_

* * *

**Kanna**+drops piece of haori in the water+ 

**Kaguya: **recites: Could you have but known that it would burn so swiftly, this raiment of fur you would not have sat with such little show of concern.

**Chinese Symbol of Fire**+is shiny+

**Kaguya**+demonic laugh+

* * *

Scene: Miroku's … place… 

**Miroku: **I've defeated Naraku. So now I must find someone to bear my child…_please be Sango, please be Sango!_

* * *

Scene: Big canyon… 

**Sango: **+is sitting sidesaddle on Kirara+

**Kirara**+finds Kohaku+

**Kohaku**+is chased by pigs+

**Hiraikotsu**+saves Kohaku's but+

* * *

Scene: Empty village 

**Kikyo: **+wanders aimlessly+

**Dana**: OMG I HATE HER+grabs popcorn bowl+

**Erica and Victoria: **NO+restrains Dana+

**Erica: **Step away from the 64 inch HD TV…

**Kikyo**: Hello, sweet innocent Child.

* * *

**Innocent Child**: Here, you look kind. +dies+ 

**Kikyo**: …_what can I do with this teacup?_

**Victoria: **Wow…That's a major plot point…

* * *

Scene: Big meadow 

**Inuyasha: **My haori is ripped and I look terrible.

**Kagome**: I know…I was there…

**Inuyasha**: _must change subject—_Where's the sacred jewel shard?

**Kagome**: You got hurt.

I**nuyasha**: That's not telling me where it is…

**Shippo**: You are just pissed because Kikyo has you whipped.

…

**Shippo**: Ow…_Got to remember to keep my mouth shut…_

**Mysterious Dude from hot spring:** OMG! I'm going to be raped! Most likely MURDERED!

**Mean Dudes**: Give us your stuff

**Mysterious Dude: **Can't you bother someone else?

**Mean Dudes**: Can we beat you up now?

**Inuyasha: Excuse me, madam. **

**Mean Dudettes**: You Suck!

**Inuyasha**: …

**Dudettes**+are dead-ish+

**Mysterious Dude: **Here. Have some chocolate.

**Kagome**: OMG HOJO JUMPED DOWN THE WELL AND IS STALKING ME!

**Inuyasha**: …

**Mysterious Dude:** my name is Hojo.

**Kagome**: Wow…this is a pretty rag!

**Hojo**: It's a family heirloom

**Kagome**: This couldn't be a celestial robe…could it?

**Hojo**: Don't ask me, you were the one sleeping in class.

* * *

**Miroku: **The moon is full. 

**Hach**i: ok…the werewolves are happy.

**Miroku**: We can fix this.

**Hachi: **you don't have a wind tunnel. You can't make me go.

**Miroku: **I can with persuasion…+grabs sledge hammer+

* * *

Scene: Sango's village 

**Sango: **OMG. You still don't remember me.

**Kohaku**: Am I supposed to?

**Kirara**+gets frisky+

**Kagura**: I am here to collect the plot point that Kohaku conveniently has.

**Sango**: Over my dead body!

**Kagura**: That can be arranged…

Dance of the Dragon+

**Swallow's Cowrie Shell**+falls+ WHEEEE!

**Sango: **So what happens if she gets that?

**Kohaku: **The curse will be broken…

**Erica**: Well, that's not vague _or _uninformative

* * *

Kanna reciting…(she's really good at this poem stuff) 

**Kanna**: recites: Time has passed swiftly as I have waited to see the shell you promised. They say that I wait in vain, could this be so?

**Chinese Symbol of Water**+shiny…oh so shiny+

**Kagura**: One object remains…The Stone Bowl of Buddha

* * *

Scene: Kagome, Hojo, and Inuyasha eating food 

**Kagome**: So, where are you going?

**Hojo**: I cannot reveal that information…(S.W.A.T team comes down)

**Kagome**+holds Ramen ransom+

**Hojo**: Mount Fuji. Must throw Celestial Robe into crater.

**Kagome**: Mmmkay. Here. +hands back food+

OMG! It's the story of Princess Kaguya!

**Inuyasha**: You were sleeping in class again, weren't you?

* * *

Scene: Big creepy forest 

**Soul Stealers:** +hover+ _Why does everyone hate us? We are mere cute snaky dragons…_

**Erica**: Kikyo must be nearby…you ok with that Dana?

**Dana**: merferwerful…+is tied in duct tape to protect TV+

**Kikyo**+walks+

**Kagura:** Yo.

The dead priestess…you look depressed.

**Kikyo**: I hate Naraku…

**Kagura**: Don't we all?

**Kikyo**: Here +throws (cough)teacup(cough) Stone Bowl of Buddha+

**PWNSI**: OMG Kikyo is a Psychic FAERIE!

**Kagura:** Thanks. So…

**Kikyo**: bye.

**Kagura**: She's creepy

**Dana**+nods in agreement+

* * *

House of Backstory: 

**Old Man**: I'm here to explain the movie to you.

**Hachi**: Kagome's not going to do it anymore?

**Old Man**:…

**Miroku**: Darn, I really am going to miss that.

* * *

Lake Kawaguchi 

**Kanna**+throws (coughteacupcough) Stone Bowl into lake+

**Kanna**: recites: I hoped to find a gleam of the fallen dew—but nothing can I see, Why did you go yonder to Mount Ogura?

**Chinese Symbol of Metal**+lights up+

**Kaguya**: YAY! I'm free! Cool! And the moon is pretty seen through a real body…

**Kanna**: woah…that's deep.

**Kagura**: Where's my "true" freedom?

**Kaguya:** Do one more thing

* * *

Really cute Kagome and Inuyasha scene: 

**Kagome:** +finally realizes its dumb to sleep in class+

**Shippo**: Aren't they cute together? _Though they would never admit it…_

**Hojo:** Sigh, I love Kagome

**Shippo**: Is that why you are her bitch?

**Hojo:** HUSH! Don't say that out loud!

**Shippo**: So you were the pervert!

**Hojo**: …

**Kagome**: Hey, I bet Kaguya didn't really want to go to the moon, after all, Sailor moon had dibs.

**Inuyasha**: Are you crazy, it was so Princess Serenity's

**Kagome:** +A.D.D. Kicks in+ A shooting star! _I must make a wish…_

**Kagome:** Hey, Inuyasha, do you still want to be a full demon?

**Inuyasha**: Yes. _I gotta protect you somehow…_

**Kagome:** I like you just the way you are.

**Kagome Inuyasha Shippers**: YAY!

**Inuyasha**: That's ridiculous

**Kagome**: What's ridiculous? CAN'T YOU BE A LITTLE SERIOUS?

**Inuyasha**+turns head slowly for artful effect+

**Dana:** OMG SO HOT!

**Kagome**+is speechless+

**Victoria**: Does that happen in real life?

**Erica**: Let's check…you+points at random guy+lights fire+ Turn slowly…YUP! Any guy looks good turning slowly in the firelight!

**Random Guy**: Can I leave now?

**Erica**: I'm done with you. Goodbye.

**Random Guy**:(

**Kaguya**+interrupts cute moment+

The Time has now come (cough)the walrus said, to talk of many things, of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings(cough)., behold the robe from heaven that shall drape about my shoulders, and for you it is a deep sadness that I feel

**Inuyasha**: _you ruined my moment! _Time to Die!

**Kaguya**: Where's the celestial Robe?

**Inuyasha**: NO+Wind Scar+

**Kaguya: **You will not Interfere!

Her mouth is moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah.

And the Wind Scar is reflected!

**Inuyasha**+is tied to tree+

**Kaguya**: You are a half-demon. Hence why I am the demon in this movie.

**Kagome**: INUYASHA!

**Hojo**+drops celestial robe+

**Inuyash**a: Run, you fool!

**Kaguya**: There! The Celestial Washcloth+blah blah+

**Kagome**: NO+shoots pointy arrow+

**Pointy Arrow**: RAWW! _I'm gonna miss…_

**Kaguya**: A Sacred Arrow.

**Pointy Arrow**: _No shit, Sherlock._

**Kagome: **+stands in front of Inuyasha+ Let him go!

**Inuyasha: **Get out of here, Kagome!

**Kaguya**: Try it.

**Kagome**: It's your funeral +shoots pointy arrow+

**Pointy Arrow: **RAWWW! _Unlike my cousin, I will actually strike the target!_

**Kaguya's mirror**+eats arrow+spits out arrow+ _pheeea…sour._

**Pointy Arrow**: _OH shit…Run away! Shit, I'm gonna kill Inuyasha!_

**Kagome**+leaps in front of Inuyasha+

**Hojo: **NO+in a fruitless attempt to save Kagome he throws the Celestial Washcloth at her+

**Pointy Arrow**+stabs Kagome and Celestial Washcloth+

**Kagome**+faints+

**Inuyasha: **Ka…go…me?

**Kagome: **I figured since you are always saving my ass I should protect you.

**Inuyasha**+pitches a spaz+ KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!

**Pretty Music: **+adds to tension and sadness+

**Inuyasha**: If Kagome dies I'll make you regret the day you met me. _And then I'd bow down to Sesshy to get her life back._

**Sesshy lovers:**_ OMG why isn't Sesshy in this movie!_

**Kaguya: **Don't worry, I won't let her die so easily. Become my slave or I'm leaving!

**Inuyasha:** Leave then!

**Kaguya**: Bye +leaves with Kagome+

I**nuyasha**: LEAVE KAGOME HERE YOU BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?

**Kaguya**: Come to my Barbie Dream Castle, with the Dream Corvette beyond the Dream Lake. +disappears+

**Vines holding Inuyasha**+break+

**Inuyasha**: DAMN! Where's this Barbie Dream Castle?

**Hojo**+raises hand+

I**nuyasha**: Yes?

**Hojo**: I know! Pick me!

* * *

Scene: Sky…(what? I can't be anymore specific than that) 

**Miroku:** So the Celestial Maiden is a bitch?

**Hachi**: And a hottie too.

**Miroku**:. Mmmkay.

* * *

Big Creepy Forest 

**Miroku:** Someone's up ahead. +attacks person+

**Sango**+kills Miroku+

**Miroku:** _shit. I was beat by a girl._

**Sango: **Oh, shit, sorry Miroku.

**Miroku**+glomps Sango+

**Sango**+blushes+

**Miroku Sango Shippers**: YAY!

**Kohaku, Kirara, and Hachi**: Should we leave so you two can get a room?

Big shallow pool of pointlessness

**Miroku**: So, since the mirror is gone, this was pointless?

**Sango**: Looks to be the case…

**Sango:** GASP! One of the five treasures is the cloth of the fire rat! Do you think that's what Inuyasha has?

**Miroku**: And how many half-demons do you know with a haori made of a fire rat?

* * *

Scene: Barbie Dream Castle 

**Kaguya**: Time and the full moon are aligned once more, An eternal dream, a celebration, this night, and now let it all begin. +star in sky+

**Miroku and Crew**+hide behind rock+

* * *

Forest of Creepiness 

**Inuyasha**+finds castle+

* * *

Lake: 

**Miroku and Sango: **+try to get to castle+

**Hac**hi+is hit+

falls into the depths of doom+

**Miroku**: NO! Hachi! Speak to me!

**Miroku Hachi Shippers: **YAY+is killed by Miroku-Sango Shippers+

**Hachi**+snore+

**Sango:** +falls+

**Kirara and Sango**+saved by inflate-a-Shippo+

**Shippo**: SANGO!

**Inuyasha**: KAGOME!

**Sango**: INUYASHA!

* * *

Inside the dream castle: 

**Kaguya:** YAY!

**Kagome**+is held in place by a triangle+

I**nuyasha**: (in the distance) Kagome, are you all right?

**Kagome**+wakes up+ Inuyasha…INUYASHA!

**Wound on her back**+heals+

**Inuyasha**: KAGOME! I'm coming to get you! Don't give up on me!

**Kagome:** +yells frantically+

**Inuyasha**+fights battle with Hercules' enemy+ (because it makes total sense)

**Kikyo**+shoots pointy arrow+ _told you I'd become the true hero of this movie!_

**Inuyasha**+wins+ Who shot that arrow? Oh Well, I have to save Kagome.

**Dana:** Wow, where did that come from?

**Erica:** The arrow or Kikyo?

**Dana:** Kikyo

**Erica:** Well, one day, she was resurrected by Urasue…

**Dana**+tapes Erica's mouth shut+

**Victoria**: This is too violent for my blood…

* * *

Inside The Castle 

**Kagura**: HAHA! You lost.

**Kaguya**: Shut up, bitch.

**Kagura**: You are not even a real Celestial Being.

**Kaguya**+evil arm spurts out+covers it up+yes I am.

**Kagura**: Go, Kanna.

**Kanna:** +tries to suck soul out of Kaguya+

**It**+doesn't work+

**Inuyasha**+breaks into building to save Kagome+

**Kanna and Kagura: **+Are put into mirror+

**Kanna**+doesn't seem to care+

* * *

Outside the Castle: 

**Miroku and crew**+are wasting Kagome's band-aids+

**Miroku**+paints wind tunnel on right hand+

**Everyone**+rolls eyes+

* * *

In the Castle 

**Kaguya**: He will, not interfere.

**Kagome: **Why do you keep saying that?

**Kaguya**: All good evil demons have a good catchphrase. That is mine.

**Inuyasha**+arrives+

**Kagome: **SAVE ME!

**Inuyasha**: OK!

**Kagome: **NO! Don't save me! IT'S A TRAP!

**Inuyasha: **I'm too stubborn to listen!

**Kaguya**: POWER OF THE MIRROR OF STILLNESS!

DUN  
DUN

DUUUUN!

**Time**+stops+

Really…Its not moving…

**Shippo: **+Freaks out+

**Kagome's stuff**+glows+ _yeah, we deserve a little recognition…_

**Miroku: **+states the obvious+

* * *

In the Castle: 

**Inuyasha**+has keeled over+

gets up+

**Kaguya**: How are you able to move?

**Inuyasha**: pfft. How should I know?

**Locket: **+oh so shiny+

**Kagome**: _and he said he didn't want it…When did he put it back on?_

**Kaguya**+makes Inuyasha disappear+

**Kagome**: Where did he go? MARCO!

**Audience**: POLO!

**Kaguya: **He was trapped in an illusion. He'll find us soon.

* * *

Outside the Castle Beyond the Looking Glass 

**Sango**: Inuyasha, what happened to your haori? I've never seen you dressed messy before.

**Inuyasha**+anger+punch+

**Miroku**: Why take it out on me?

**Inuyasha**: Well, why not?

**Kirara: **_Can't argue with that logic_

**Inuyasha: **+opens the lake/looking glass+

**Everyone**+jumps inside without thinking on how to get out+

* * *

Inside the pentacle mirror 

**Kaguya**: I'm hungry…What's on the menu today? AHH! Steamed Kagome!

**Inuyasha**: Kaguya!

**Kaguya**+grabs hair accessory+

**Hair accessory**+turns into sword+

**Erica**+grabs hair clip+ Darn it…I want a sword…

**Inuyasha**+loses Tetsusaiga+ NO!

**Kaguya**+stabs Inuyasha+ Must make you a demon…

**Inuyasha: **+turns demon+

**Kagome**: NO! THIS IS NOT YOUR HEART! I"LL MAKE OUT WITH YOU IF I HAVE TO!

**Sango: **Let's break the mirror!

**Kaguya**+stabbity+

**Kohaku**: Sister, no!

YAY! HE REMEMBERS SANGO!

**Miroku**: Only you can save him…no pressure now…

**Shippo: **+frees Kagome+

**Kagome**+hugs Inuyasha+

**Kagome**: I love you as a half-demon, Inuyasha!

**Kaguya: **+interferes+

**Inuyasha**+clutches Kagome in his very sharp claws+

* * *

The part we have all been waiting for… 

**Kagome**+kisses Inuyasha+

**Inuyasha: **+changes back+kisses Kagome back+

**Inuyasha: **+hugs Kagome+ I could have really hurt you+

**Inuyasha Kagome Shippers**+die of happiness+

**Inuyasha Kikyo Shippers**+cries in sorrow+

**Miroku**+must make Sango mine+

**Sango**: OMG get away!

**Miroku**: Come into my arms…

**Sango**+hugs Kohaku+

**Kaguya**: Uhh, yeah, evil demon standing right here…

**Pieces of haori**+return to Inuyasha+

**Naraku:** +emerges from Kohaku's body+

**Miroku's Wind Tunnel:** +wind tunnels+

**Miroku:** Naraku wants to absorb Kaguya

**Naraku**: You will not interfere.

**Kaguya**: That's my line.

**Kaguya**: Get your filthy body off of me.

Blah, blah blah.

**Naraku**: _they can't find me…_

**Kagome**: Shippo, change into a bow.

**Shippo**: Should I ask follow up questions about this?

**Kagome:** +grabs Miroku's staff+

**Inuyasha**: Backlash Wave!

**Kaguya:** +big ball of death+

**Inuyasha**: Wind Scar!

**Kagome**: Saves the day!

**Kaguya**+tries to eat Kagome+

**Miroku**+sucks up Kaguya+

**Everyone**+goes through mirror+

**Shippo**+is tripped up on opium+ OMG I'm gonna die! and why do I still have the sacred jewel shards!

* * *

**Hojo:** OMG Kagome, the Celestial Washcloth returned to me! 

**Kagome**: just like a puppy?

**Inuyasha**: ….

**Miroku**: Grandpa, you were right, Kaguya was a beauty. _Please make Sango jealous…_

**Sango**: YOU IDIOT!

**Miroku**+nuzzles Sango's hand+

**Miroku Sango Shippers**: YAY!

**Everyone: **+sweatdrop+

The End!

* * *

And since there were only a few Sango Miroku moments… 

Commitment:

"Sango... "

"What is it, Miroku?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I will not sleep with you."

Drat.

Note to self: this method does not work on clever women.

* * *

Well, do you want me to do the third movie? do ya? Well, If i can get 20 reviews for the first and 20 for this one I will put up the next movie. But you are going to have to tell your friends, you enemies, your parents, your cat, your friend's parents, about this fanfic. toodles! 


	3. Author Note

Because of the many requests for the other two movies, I will try to get them done. As soon as summer starts I'll have more time for fanfiction, but for the third movie I'm going to try and do it in intervals, like twenty minutes or so, until I finish the movie, and then I will put it all together. The 4th movie I cannot find ANYWHERE, so if anyone knows where I can get it, e-mail me. Toodles, see you soon! 

PS: I'll include the Sango Miroku moment at the end of the second movie, due to popular demand


End file.
